Overhill and Underhill
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *Swan Queen A/U* Photographer Emma Swan has come to the Emerald Isle to improve her career options by diversifying her portfolio. She doesn't intend to fall in love especially not with an ancient creature known as the Leanan Sidhe. Nor did she intend to start a war between the fae and the old celtic gods.
1. Prologue

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Prologue:**

 **Author's Notes: I started this shortly after I started writing All Souls Night. My now ex-girlfriend liked it but I was unsure of whether or not I'd stick with it or not. It's an Irish/Celtic Piece with a lot of lore on the Leanan Sidhe. I will try to explain about them as I go along. This is a very indepth piece and all the places, restaurants, hotels, etc contained within do actually exist. I've never been to Ireland so sometimes I am taking a guess as to what is where and I apologize to those that have been or are from there if I royally screw things up. I'm truly not doing it on purpose. Please let me know if you enjoy this piece and if you'd like me to continue it. I all ready have the first chapter written so it should go up in the next day or two. ~ Scarlette**

* * *

 _I am a creature of the Fey_  
 _Prepare to give your soul away_  
 _My spell is passion and it is art_  
 _My song can bind a human heart_  
 _And if you chance to know my face_  
 _My hold shall be your last embrace._

 _I shall be thy lover..._

 _I am unlike a mortal lass_  
 _From dreams of longing I have passed_  
 _I came upon your lonely cries_  
 _Revealed beauty to your eyes_  
 _So shun the world that you have known_  
 _And spend your nights within my own._

 _I shall be thy lover..._

 _You shall be known by other men_  
 _For your great works of voice and pen_  
 _Yet inspiration has a cost_  
 _For with me know your soul is lost_  
 _I'll take your passion and your skill_  
 _I'll take your young life quicker still._

 _I shall be thy lover..._

 _Through the kisses that I give_  
 _I draw from you that I will live_  
 _And though you think this weakness grand_  
 _The touch of death your lover's hand_  
 _Your will to live has come too late_  
 _Come to my arms and love this fate_  
 _― **Heather Alexander**_

* * *

Ireland was truly beautiful, Emma found herself thinking as she admired the lush greenery as her plane taxied onto the runway in Dublin. Even in such a big city, the lush green still spilled through. It truly was the emerald isle, she longed to dig her Nikon D3300 out of her bag in the overhead bin and snap a photo. She had some work to do while she was here, trying to improve her skills and seek employment all at once. With her foster brother August's help (and a bit of finagling her finances) she had been permitted a three-week reprieve to Ireland to try and capture the sights and beauty of the countryside to add to her portfolio. She was looking forward to it truthfully. Though she missed August and her best friend Mary Margaret, she was glad for the break.

She had always liked solitude. She found the silence to be comforting and not at all oppressive like some people she could name (Mary Margaret). She loved the pixie haired brunette dearly as she had not only helped Emma back onto her feet after her brief stint in jail but she'd offered her a place to live free of charge until she could get her career on track. It had been a happy accident that she had discovered at the tender age of fourteen a love for photography. To go from a simple disposable camera to something as nice as her trusty Nikon she knew she was truly blessed. The camera had been a gift from Mary Margaret and August for her birthday two years ago and it had been by her side ever since. She couldn't imagine being without it. It was her solace while she was working in various dead end waitressing and bartending jobs to make ends meet.

She bit her lip as the plane landed, she always found landings to be nerve wracking and considering this was only her second time on a plane, she supposed she was handling it better than most. A transatlantic flight was unpleasant at best. It was cramped and filled with the noises of various people shifting, snoring, moving around but the end result was worth it. Ireland was worth it. She couldn't wait to get shots of the cliffs of Moher and Glendalough. Not to mention several other places she had on her list that she longed to go and explore. The Emerald Isle was going to be her key she hoped to figuring out just what she wanted in life. At twenty-four, she truthfully had no clue beyond I want to be a photographer. She supposed though that was more than most and she was at least trying to take the steps to pursue her dreams.

"If you'll please remain seated until the seatbelt sign is turned off, we'd appreciate it." The pilot spoke over the loud speaker and Emma tried not to wiggle in her seat, trying to get feeling back to her backside. "Local time is 9 AM with temperatures in the low 60's." The pilot continued to rattle on but the blonde found herself not truly caring. She just wanted to get off the plane, find a café for some breakfast and begin the process of figuring out her way to the locations she wanted to visit. Heading from Dublin to Rosses Point was going to be a bit of a challenge but she planned on renting a car and making the drive to the little coastal village. It would be worth it for shots of Glencar Waterfalls and the Carrowmore Megalithic Monuments. She really needed to round out her portfolio with some beautiful natural and man-made nature shots. She had plenty of people and architecture thanks to living in Boston. What she really needed was lush countryside and she'd hit the jackpot from what little she could tell from their landing.

Finally the seatbelt sign dinged off and though she longed to jump to her feet as the man beside her had done, grabbing quickly at his briefcase only to be stopped a few feet up by slow moving tourists, she remained where she was until the aisle cleared and she could easily grab her camera bag and small overnight luggage that she'd carried onto the plane in case her bag somehow managed to get lost. Knowing her luck that would be the case.

Emma hadn't had the best of luck during her rather short life. A foster child with no hope of adoption, she'd been shuttled from group home to orphanage and back again. She hadn't been a bad kid per say though when she'd aged out of the system she'd gotten into trouble due to a huge mistake named Neal. She'd learned her lesson and had made use of her time in prison for a possession of stolen property charge by getting her GED and figuring out just what it was she could do once she was out.

And now she was here, in a beautiful country she'd only dreamed about while looking over books in prison and longing for a camera and the open road to enjoy the scenery and see just what it was that she could see no matter what the cost.

She pulled an ever-present black elastic band from her wrist and pinned her hair back before slipping to her feet. She groaned as she felt blood rush back to her sore backside and thighs, which had started to go numb from the cramped position on the blue bench like seat.

"Next time I'm springing for first class." She muttered to herself as she pulled her purple bag from the white and gray overhead bin. Her camera bag quickly followed and she patted it fondly as she slowly made her way down the narrow aisle and through the leather seated rows of first class and then finally onto the ramp that led up into the airport proper. She bit her lip as she looked around the crowded airport before following the yellow and gray signs through the throngs of people and the neon lights proclaiming this food or that drink and down the escalators towards baggage claim. She'd rent a car at the airport she decided and then head out into Dublin until she was able to hit the road towards Rosses Point.

She waited around, listening to her stomach growl as the silver conveyor belt decided to take forever to begin to spit out the luggage from the flight. She listened in on a man in a slightly wrinkled suit on a cell phone complaining loudly that he needed his bag so he could get to his office ASAP to whoever was on the other side. Momentarily she was glad she didn't have a traditional job as she wouldn't be allowed to do as she was these next few weeks but she surely wouldn't mind the big paycheck that came along with such a job. Her worn red leather jacket creaked as she shifted in her brown boots waiting somewhat impatiently before finally the conveyor belt began to move and bags started to come out one by one. She helped an elderly woman pull a paisley patterned bag much too large for her from the moving belt with a smile before grabbing her beaten up blue duffel and heading towards her next stop, the car rental stop.

The girl behind the desk looked about as tired as Emma herself felt but she quickly helped her secure a small car that was great on gas before handing her the keys after she signed the paperwork, showed her passport and driver's license, and away she was sent.

"Ireland here I come." She muttered stepping outside into the tepid, damp temperatures. She loved it all ready. A bright smile lit up her pretty pale features. This was it; this was her moment to shine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author's Notes: I played with this one a bit before deciding to put it out. I hope you guys enjoy and if you feel so inclined please let me know. It motivates me to keep going with it. I'll be kind of busy next week so it may take me a bit to get this next chapter up but it'll be done soon enough. If you follow any of my other fics I'll be soon working on Wonderstruck again. I hope you enjoy! - Scarlette**

* * *

After a very hearty, very Irish breakfast of eggs, sausage, bread, and sautéed mushrooms, and puddings Emma finally got on the road. The traffic in Dublin had been pretty crazy but as soon as she'd made it out into the country, it had cleared up dramatically. Now she found herself driving on a very thin, country road with nothing but rolling fields, the occasional herd, and more greenery than she'd ever seen in her entire life. She pulled her little silver car over twice to take pictures, unable to believe the beauty of such simplistic scenery. She'd email them to August and Mary Margaret when she finally reached Rosses Point and found the hotel she was staying at for a few nights.

The two-hour drive quickly turned to four as she found excuse after excuse to pull over and pull her camera from its bag, which rested in the front seat beside her. It began to gently rain as she continued on her route, glad her little car had a built in GPS that she could use to get her to her destination. Her phone was turned on to International calling for the few weeks she was here but she'd prefer not to use the device unless she had to. She had never been really big on technology though she'd found it useful from time to time. Like now, she thought eyeing the GPS that displayed a map and a blue arrow that pointed her in the right direction to her next destination.

"Geez these roads are so narrow." She muttered to herself, making sure to drive on the left side of the road. Traffic rules were confusing her as she'd learned to drive in the states but she thought she was doing a rather exceptional job all things considered. She breathed a sigh of relief as she crested a hill and the small town of Rosses Point finally came into view. She grinned brightly as the rain began to slow then stop completely just as she entered the town limits. She could see the metal man lighthouse and various different buildings and narrow streets. It was tiny, smaller than she expected but she liked it immediately finding it was different than the big city of Boston. It was a great place to start her journey and she fully intended to enjoy herself to the fullest. She pulled the car up to the Rosses Point hotel. She had been surprised how cheap the hotel rooms were but she supposed when it was a tiny town they could afford to go a bit cheaper on tourists.

The Raddisson offered contemporary rooms and was only a little ways outside of the village proper. It was perfect. She parked the car and pulled her camera, snapping a photo of the front of the hotel to document for herself her entire trip. She bemoaned the fact that she'd forgotten to take a picture of her breakfast that morning but she'd do that the next day to make up for it. The little hike would help her figure out how to get the best shots of the metal man nearby. She put her Nikon in its bag before digging out her overnight bag then her big duffle and walking into the hotel. Best to get situated so she could go explore before the sun set.

The rain came in quickly and with it a thick heavy fog. It was unexpected and she ducked into a little restaurant to escape the damp. Austie's Bar and Restaurant was beautiful with large open windows that overlooked the water. She liked the exposed brick walls and thick beams. The menu was diverse too which she enjoyed. She contemplated the fish and chips before noting they had burgers. She had a weakness for a good burger and she couldn't resist ordering it. Her waitress was pleasant. A cute brunette with red streaks throughout her hair named Ruby. She liked her too; finding her pleasant to talk to and very gossipy.

"So what brings you to Rosses Pointe?" She'd asked, seeing as the weather had scared off customers and she was her only customer.

"I'm a photographer." She offered.

"And you're not from here." Ruby observed.

"No, I'm from Boston."

"You mean the Boston as in the city in the US?"

Emma nodded, taking a sip of her soda and smiling at the dreamy look on Ruby's face.

"I've always wanted to go to the states but my Grandmother keeps coming up with reasons why I shouldn't leave."

"I'm sorry." Emma offered sincerely and the slender girl shrugged.

"Let me go check on your food. You should really go and see the sights. It is pretty here when it's not raining."

"I can't wait. I'm looking forward to taking photos when the rain clears."

"Well if you need a tour guide, you let me know. I'm available most days but nights I work here so it's a bit tougher."

"Well I need sunlight for pictures though I have a pretty good night lens." Emma tapped her chin then grinned brightly when another waitress brought her burger out. "Oh this looks great. I'm so hungry."

Ruby laughed, "Well I'll leave you be to eat. Be right back with a refill."

"Thank you." The blonde grinned before digging happily into the thick cut fries with a low groan. She grabbed her camera from its bag beside her and snapped a picture to send it to her friends before digging in. This was the perfect way to end her first day in Ireland and though jetlag was beginning to take its toll she was too wired to crash straight after dinner. She finished quickly and paid Ruby before stepping out into the thick fog of the evening.

"At least the rain has stopped." She muttered to herself.

Wandering through the thick fog and eyeing the little shops that were closed up, she began the trek back to her hotel. She passed by two buildings with an alley and glanced over without thought. She went on by before pausing and moving back. In between the buildings, on the right side of the white washed brick wall was an open doorway with a small sign labeled Antiques. The fog seemed to retreat from it and she found herself drawn there without a thought. She took a step up and then into the shop. She glanced around, noting that everything seemed to be dusty and old but nothing in particular stood out to her. She noted a portrait hung up on the wall and moved towards it. The subject, a little girl holding a white dog was a good subject. She shifted her camera bag wondering if the proprietor would allow her to take a photo of it for her own remembrance of her trip.

"Good evening."

"Oh!" Emma jumped, whirling around to face a young blonde woman with large blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." The young woman offered her a small smile.

"I didn't expect anyone to come up behind me." She was glad she hadn't dropped her camera in her shock.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

The woman tilted her head and offered a small smile. "I have a portrait in the back. I haven't hung it up here. Would you like to see it?" She paused. "I ask because you seem fond of them." As though she'd read the question that danced at the forefront of the photographer's mind.

Hairs rose on the back of her neck but Emma couldn't find it in herself to turn down the offer. Though her instincts screamed this could be dangerous, she was drawn to it like a moth to the flame. She nodded, "yes."

"Come."

The smaller woman led her through the small store then behind a desk with a cash register perched on it. They entered a cluttered back room that was as dusty as the room out front. The slight organization of the first room was clearly lacking here as various baubles decorated bowing shelves and books and other things were piled up on a large oak table in the middle of the room. The woman moved past the table and motioned Emma to follow her.

"Here she is." She pointed to a picture that was leaned up against the bare brick wall.

The gilded gold frame didn't take away from the portrait in the least in fact it seemed to enhance the beauty of the subject. The garden background was fully in bloom and the woman standing on the garden path not only suited the background of blooming roses, jasmine, orchids, and cherry blossom trees, she outshone it easily. Dressed in a rich royal blue dress and standing sideways to show off her slender figure or to make her look even more regal, Emma wasn't sure, but whatever the reason it was a great choice. The woman appeared tall and slender with a beautifully shaped face and pretty lips. Her warm honey brown eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief or something else all together she couldn't be sure. A small Mona Lisa like smile played on her lips, a small scar bisected the top one. The only flaws on the woman's otherwise perfect face. Her thick black hair, fell down her back in loose waves, covered partially by a small black hat that matched the thick black onyx and diamond choker wrapped around the woman's elegant neck. She was stunning in every way and the longer Emma looked at the picture, the more in love she found herself.

"Who is she?" She murmured, wanting desperately to know. There was no way she was still alive seeing as the painting looked quite old despite how vibrant it still appeared. She mourned briefly that knowledge.

"I don't know. She's been here since I took over the shop a few years ago. I can't find anything out about her. She's just…well she's too pretty to be out in the open where just anyone can see her. She doesn't belong out there. I wanted her to go to someone that appreciated her." The younger woman shrugged.

"Would you sell her to me?" Emma asked, barely able to tear her eyes away to look at the smaller woman.

The woman gave a small smile. "What would you pay for her?"

"Anything." The taller blonde offered without thought.

"Then she's yours."

"What?"

"She's yours. Take her."

"But I…surely I owe you something for her."

"I've never had anyone look at her the way you have. She belongs with you. Take her, have her shipped back to your home but don't leave her here."

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"Your accent gives you away. You're American."

"Yes I'm from Boston." She didn't offer her name and the girl didn't ask.

"I'll have her packed up and sent to your hotel. Which one are you at?"

"The Raddisson."

"All right, she'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you." She offered in a daze, her eyes still firmly held on the enchanting woman in the portrait.

* * *

"Good evening."

"You called me and I came." The woman in the short white dress responded coolly. She was clearly irritated and doing very little to hide it.

"It's nice to see you too Regina." The young blonde closed the door of the antiques shop eyeing the woman that seemed so out of place amongst the dusty artifacts she had collected.

"I wish I could say the same Tinkerbelle but seeing as I'm here and not at home…"

"I sold your painting tonight."

Regina sucked in a breath through her teeth, "What?"

Tinkerbelle moved towards the other woman only to pause a few inches from her. "An American came in. It's rare that anyone comes in but she was drawn here. She looked at a few things and I offered to show her your portrait. I can't explain it but I felt compelled to show her. She's not one of our kind, I could tell that. She's perfectly human. I gave it to her, your portrait. She said she'd pay any price I named for it and like you wished I didn't charge her but I let her take it."

"Where is this American now?"

"Back at her hotel I'd imagine."

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know…she had a camera bag with her though. Perhaps she's a photographer?"

"Or a tourist. One or the other."

Tinkerbelle bit her lip watching the darker woman begin to pace. It was rare to see Regina agitated but here she was displaying what she'd see as a very human reaction and if called on it would only serve to make her angry.

"This woman what did she look like?"

"Blonde, fit. Long hair, green eyes. Pale."

"That shouldn't be hard to find. If she's still here."

"I'm sending the portrait over to her tomorrow morning. I'm sure she'll still be here at least until I do that."

"Well I'll take a look at her then." Regina twisted on her heels, taking a few steps towards the door.

"Regina," Tinkerbelle called.

The other woman paused but didn't turn around.

"I haven't seen anyone look at you the way she has since…"

"Don't."

Tinkerbelle flinched at the dark, low tone. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Do as you will and I'll see our American friend tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Authors' Notes: Hot off the presses and probably full of mistakes. Let's be honest I'm bad about going back in and re-editing. Eventually I need to find myself a beta for this story. I'm steadily working my way through the research it's taking for this piece and how the supernatural elements are going to start to come through. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll admittedly be kinda busy this week so it's not likely I'll get a new chapter out but I did manage to find enough time to write this so we'll see. If you enjoy this piece, please let me know. It really makes a difference. Okay I hope you enjoy! ~ Scarlette**

* * *

Emma brushed her blonde hair back behind her ears before blowing out a breath. That portrait was way heavier than it looked and the guys who delivered it had struggled to bring it to her room as she couldn't bare to let the hotel staff going ahead and having it shipped back stateside. She knew she would probably regret her decision to bring the thing up to her room but she couldn't seem to set it aside now that she had it back in her possession. She'd laid awake late into the night, just thinking about the woman in the picture all while attempting to count the dots on the white ceiling in order to get sleepy enough to go to bed. It wasn't like the bed was uncomfortable or anything. Far from it, it was better than the lumpy mattress she had at home truthfully. She'd eventually given up counting and grabbed her phone from the pressed wood nightstand where she'd put it on to charge and tried to do some preliminary research but it was all in vein. There was nothing about the woman that she could find. Admittedly, she hadn't gone down to the local library to research the old documents there but rather trusted Google to do it for her. That may have been her mistake but now she had the portrait back she could try to take a photo of it and see if she could put a face to a name by just taking her camera and showing the picture to the librarian.

Slowly, she peeled back the wrappings sucking in a breath when the woman's black hat with its tall black feather…how had she not seen that last night? She thought hazily as her hands paused. The eyes were next then the tilted smiling lips and finally the wrappings fell away revealing the painting in all it's glory. She took a step back, studying every inch of the woman's face and then the positioning of her body. No longer looking at with lust should be a good start to figure out some small details that may reveal whom she was. She wasn't from the renaissance; she could tell that much by the style of the painting and the subject's clothing, admittedly though she knew very little about paintings but at least she could tell that much. August might be her best bet. He was researching different art periods for a novel he was writing maybe he would have some clue what time period she was from or where she was from if she sent him a picture? That would surely help narrow some things down for her and the librarian. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons until she was able to pull up her former foster brother's number.

""ello?" He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, it's me."

"I figured since your number flashed up on my phone." August laughed and she found herself grinning. They had always been close and continued to stay that way as the years went by. "So you made it there safely I take it? We haven't heard from you and Mary is kinda well pacing a hole in the floor last night worrying about you."

"Yes I did make it safely and tell "Mom" that I'm okay. I was just kinda jetlagged when I first got here and I just wanted to rest."

"Have you gotten any good shots yet?"

"A few of the countryside. Nothing too extreme though, I was planning on heading out to snap some photos of the metal man but I gotta ask you for a favor."

"You okay? Do I need to wire you some money or something?" He asked, immediately concerned.

"No, nothing like that. I'm good really. I just…well I made it to my first stop Rosses Pointe and well…to make a long story short I found this old antiques shop. I didn't think much of it but I kinda felt compelled to check it out so I did. I found this painting in it. The proprietor said she'd had it since before she'd taken over the shop but she didn't know a single thing about it."

"What's the painting of? Some type of landscape?"

"No, it's a person. A woman actually; I'm trying to place her but I can't seem to find out anything about her. I'm not really here to get stuck in a library all day so I thought maybe since you were doing some research on painting styles and such you could place a time frame of maybe when it was painted so I can use that as a starting point to figure out who she is?"

"Why so much interest in her? I mean surely she's long dead."

"Oh without a doubt…I don't know…I can't explain it but it's like I have to know more about her. Like I can't forgive myself if I don't know at least her name."  
August took a breath and she could imagine him tugging on the fuzz on his face as he did when he was thinking about something very deeply. The simple things about him comforted her. The things he did without thought to anything else. She knew she had a similar habit of twisting her hair. August had been the one to point it out to her after all. They were both too observant.

"Well take a picture of her with your phone and send it to me. I'll take a look and see what I can figure out if not I might know someone that might know something. He's an art critic. Pretty well read too. I've been contacting him for help with my manuscript and so far he's been dead to right."

"I'll get it to you. Thanks for the help."

"No problem Swan. Just let me know if you need anything at all seriously. I can sacrifice a night or two at the bar if you need help."

"I'll keep that in mind." She shook her head with a small smile. "I'll call you when I can okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell Mary I heard from you and that you aren't dead."

"Thank you. I'll send the picture in just a second okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

She clicked the button on her phone to end the call and eyed the screen. It was a picture she'd been wrangled into by Mary with August in front of the door of their first apartment. They had all three decided to move in together to save money and it had worked out well from then on. They were happy together all three of them, not having any trouble getting along. She shook her head at the dorky grin on August's face and the laughing face of herself. There was always something to laugh about with Mary and August. She shook her head and tilted her phone up, letting her camera zoom in on the portrait resting against the small table that she assumed was supposed to double as a desk in her room. She made sure to hold her phone still before she hit the button to capture the image.

"Okay August here she is….or not. What the hell?" She muttered as she clicked the picture she'd just snapped. The painting was there, everything was perfect except the woman's face. It was blurred out. None of her features were readily noticeable it just looked like a blob of color where her pretty face was supposed to be. She blinked, "Okay maybe I wasn't holding my phone steady."

She tried three more times before grabbing her Nikon. "Okay I can just upload it to my computer and email it to him. No big deal."

She looked through the lens carefully adjusting until she had it set just right and snapped the photo with a small click. She pulled the black device away from her face and stared at the small preview screen. "What in the hell is going on?" She muttered. They were exactly the same. Every detail beautifully visible except for the woman's beautiful face. It was blurred again, obscured from view and unable to decipher a single feature.

"Okay seriously…what in the hell is going on with this thing?" She looked at the woman's sparkling eyes and Mona Lisa smile. "Are you doing this on purpose? Don't want to be preserved on film just on canvas?" She asked, knowing she'd get no answer but unable to help but ask the subject in question just what was going on to make this happen.

The woman's Mona Lisa smile didn't change nor did the mischief that was so easy to see sparkling in her honeyed eyes.

"You're going to have to let me photograph you…you realize that right? How else am I supposed to find out anything about you?" She shook her head. "I must be going crazy talking to a painting."

She took a breath, "Okay one more shot and if this one doesn't come out then I'm going to send it to August and tell him to get what he can out of it."

She lined up a shot with her Nikon and snapped it once more only to get the same results she'd gotten each time she'd tried. "Seriously?" She groaned. "Whatever you know what? I'm sending it to him anyways." She pulled out her phone and sent one of the previous ones she'd taken with a message.

 _I'm not sure what is going on with my phone or my camera but it keeps blurring out her face. Maybe her clothing will give it away instead? Thanks for doing this. I owe you._

She pressed send and tucked her phone back in her jeans back pocket. She blew out a breath and then grabbed her red leather jacket, car keys and camera bag which she carefully repacked. She had a date with the metal man.


	4. Chapter 3

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay but I hope it was worth the wait. If you feel the urge, please let me know what you think! I injured my finger earlier so I'm having trouble typing. - Scarlette**

* * *

The Cliffs of Moher were hailed as one of Ireland's most visited natural attractions. The rocky cliffs towered above the Atlantic Ocean and hosted one of Ireland's most beautiful coastal walks. The imposing cliffs offered incredible views of Galway Bay, the distant Twelve Pins Mountains, and the Northern Maum Turk Mountains. It was so rare to see the cliffs without people walking along them but Emma had devised a wonderful plan to avoid them. After loading up her rental the night before, and that had been a lot of fun with the large painting she couldn't seem to be parted from. Every time she thought about boxing the portrait up and shipping it, she found herself slightly sickened. She hadn't heard back from August and had attempted a few more pictures of the woman's face specifically only to get the same results. She was more intrigued though then upset about it. What about her camera and the camera phone couldn't capture the woman's face? She had asked the desk clerk if he could see the woman's face and he'd looked at her funny but once she'd explained the problem she was having he'd responded by pulling out his own phone and testing it out only to receive the same results. The poor kid looked more panic stricken than she did, crossing himself and asking her to remove the portrait from the hotel which she'd done with a little help from another clerk that seemed as equally upset though at least willing to help her lift the heavy picture and move it to her car.

Playing luggage Tetris had proven interesting with the large portrait but she'd finally made it work and had to pull the seat forward only a couple of inches to accommodate it. She woke up hours before the sun was due to rise and got on the road heading steadily towards her destination. The sky looked hazy, the water was crashing on the cliffs, making the deserted area look almost otherworldly. She pulled her camera from its bag and walked down towards the cliffs, lining up a shot and snapping the photo. She looked at the screen, studying the image before nodding in satisfaction. As the sky began to lighten, reds, oranges, and purples made the cliffs look otherworldly. The water and the different shades of browns, tans, grays and even lush green down towards the bottle of the rocky cliffs stood out in beautiful relief. It was breath taking and Emma found herself sucking in a breath as she shifted and moved around, finally getting down on her knees towards the edge to snap a photo of the crashing waves and the cliffs themselves.

"Beautiful." She breathed, ignoring the rock that was biting into her left jean covered knee. She smiled at the small preview screen on her Nikon. It was the type of shot she was certain would be exactly what she needed to diversify her portfolio and show her ability to adapt as a photographer.

Carefully, she eased her way back and stood up, dropping her camera to rest against her chest by it's red padded lanyard she moved carefully back to a safer distance.

"You know that was quite dangerous." A low voice rang out. It should've been hard to hear but it was as clear as if the person was standing right next to her. She whipped around, blonde hair flying, and sending her sunglasses which were resting on her head, falling to the ground.

"Who…?" Emma asked, trailing off as her green eyes bugged slightly. Standing a few feet from her was the shapely pretty figure of a woman. She was dressed in a burgundy dress with long lace sleeves. A small black belt sat at her waist revealing her tiny figure. Breasts that barely peaked out from the v-neck of her dress were set off by the simple gold necklace that rested against her collarbones. A large floppy brimmed black hat rested on her head along with a pair of large black square sunglasses. Black hair flawlessly kissed the woman's shoulders, flipping at the ends and blowing slightly in the wind. Tanned legs peaked out from the short hemline of her dress and resting on her tiny feet were a pair of…stilettos?

"Don't you think you're a bit overdressed to be out here?" The blonde blurted out without thinking then cringed at the woman's perfect eyebrow that shot up behind her sunglasses.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for you to be out here?" The woman shot back ruby lips tilting up. She tilted her head, the rising rays of the sun catching along her flawless face and causing Emma to catch sight of one thing. She had a small scar that bisected her top lip.

The photographer sucked in a breath, feeling her heart rate accelerate at the sight before she shook her head. _Get it together Em_ ; she thought forcefully to clear her head.

"Well…I can't get the best shots of the sunrise if I'm not out here early." She fiddled with her camera.

"Why are you taking pictures? To remember your trip?"

"No, well partly but not really. I'm an aspiring photographer. I have a lot of pictures of architecture and people but not many of nature shots."

"And you're not from here." The woman added, lips moving as she took a small step towards the taller woman.

"No, does my accent give me away?" Emma asked, feeling a lump form in her throat. She tried to swallow and started to fiddle with the lanyard holding her camera to her chest.

"A bit. You're from Boston yes?"

"You're right. I am. And you're…not from here either?"

The woman's lips tilted up and the photographer found her throat get dry. It was a Mona Lisa type smile. Something that said I know more than I'm letting on. She felt the brief urge to run, the woman's presence almost felt otherworldly which didn't seem right at all but her feet were firmly planted. There was no getting out of this.

"On the contrary, I am from here."

"You don't have an accent though?"

"I spend a lot of time abroad. I've lost it over the years." The woman held out her hand. "I'm Regina."

"Regina…wow…um…uh…I'm Emma." She finally offered taking the woman's hand in her own slightly calloused one. Her skin was soft and silky and Emma hoped the sweat wanting to cling to her palms didn't turn the other woman off.

"You seem nervous."

"Um…I guess I didn't think anyone would be out here this time of the morning."

"Oh it'll pick up here shortly. Plenty of people enjoy viewing the cliffs especially since it'll be a beautiful day today."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Regina's lips tilted up in that same mysterious little smile. "You'd be surprised."

* * *

"So you're a photographer? And you're here expanding your portfolio for your work?"

"Well yes but I'm trying to get a job. I'm trying to make sure I've got a wide variety of shots to show my diversity." Emma shrugged as she and the smaller woman despite the stilettos made their way along the cliffs at a slow pace. The wind was picking up and it was blowing quite roughly but they ignored it in favor of their conversation.

"May I see your photographs? Or the ones you've taken so far?"

The taller woman blinked as the woman's perfectly manicured hand was held out to take her precious Nikon. She swallowed before removing the camera from her neck and handing it over.

"I doubt you'll be able to see with those sunglasses on." She remarked when Regina hit the button with the green triangle in the square and flipped through the various photos Emma had taken.

"These aren't really that dark. You're taking photos of food too?"

"Well those are more for me. To remember my trip by." Emma blushed slightly and shrugged, looking out across the lush landscape that was really beginning to look quite beautiful with the warm sun beating down on them.

"That's a good thing to do." Regina offered, flipping through the rest of her photos. "You have a real talent. I admire that."

"Thank you…" The blonde scuffed her booted toes into the grassy soil. "Um…so you said you're from here?"

"Yes. County Clare."

"You don't look Irish." She smiled softly causing Regina to let out a bell like laugh.

"That's true I do appear more Italian than Irish but I am from here and that won't change. No matter if I try to deny it or not."

"Why would you want to deny it?"

Regina offered her mysterious little smile with a small shrug. The conversation died and they walked along in silence before Emma plucked up the courage to ask her next question of her enigmatic companion.

"You said you travel a lot for work…what is it you do?"

"I'm an art curator."

"Wow, so you work for a museum?"

"Something like that," another inscrutable smile from her companion.

"Right, really keeping with the mystery there aren't you?"

"Is that a problem? I thought you Americans liked a bit of mystery."

"Maybe some do but I prefer things to be rather straight forward."

"Yet you're an artist. Is art not all interpretation?"

"I'm a photographer. I think there's a bit of a difference between the art mediums. Doesn't mean one is better than the other or anything like that but that my photographs in particular I feel are a bit more straight forward."

"Then maybe you need something more abstract to photograph. Art is all about emotion and the invocation of those emotions. Different people see different things when they look at any of the mediums an artist may employ. That's what makes it art."

Emma parted her lips, looking at the woman beside her. She closed her lips then pursued them, thinking about Regina's words. "That's not something I ever thought about."

"Then perhaps you should start. Just because you photograph things doesn't mean you don't capture an emotional connection. Nature, humans, even architecture can all be interpreted in so many different ways all due to the human experience."

Emma fiddled with her camera than nodded, "You're right. I guess I just never thought of it that way. To me, photography and my camera…they were almost a way to hide. If I was behind the lens, I didn't have to face what was going on around me."

"A picture is worth a thousand words. I believe that's a phrase you Americans use sometimes yes?"

Emma shrugged, "I suppose so."

"Perhaps it's time for you to stop hiding Emma. It's time to come into the light."


	5. Chapter 4

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author's Notes: Here's where I'm really beginning to screw with mythology. Nuada Silverhand is the name of the King of the Tuatha de Danann. The Tuatha de Danann are also said to be very fond of helping abused children by taking them away from their abusers and raising them themselves. Don't quote me on that however but I read it somewhere and hey I'm going to use it. I recommend reading up on him if you'd like to know his actual story but for the sake of mine I'm screwing with things and twisting them up to suit my purpose. I hope you all enjoy this and as always if you'd like to let me know please do. It does help motivate me to continue. ~ Scarlette**

* * *

Emma stopped, watching as the graceful woman strode forward without looking back over her shoulder to see how her comment had affected the photographer. She blinked once, twice then opened and closed her mouth completely flabbergasted over the woman's words and general demeanor. There was something off about her and yet she didn't feel uncomfortable. The closest feeling she could associate her time with the strange brunette was the time she went to photograph the Old North Church in Boston. Something about being in such an old church that had played a significant role in the Revolutionary War had been awe inspiring but also a bit timeless. She was this tiny creature and this old, beautiful church would be there long after she was gone. There was a heavy feeling in the air, time and different energies all clashing to make the place seem otherworldly. She cocked her head, that's exactly how Regina was making her feel. Tiny and insignificant against someone that seemed like she couldn't possibly be of this world.

She took a few large steps intending to catch up to her companion only to stop when she found her kneeling down. Despite the grass and rocks, Regina had tucked her dress and was gently talking to a small child. Ahead a group of children ran and played tag and the small boy, maybe six or seven at the oldest looked as though he wanted to go play with them but didn't have the confidence to ask. She walked closer, attempting and failing to hear the conversation. The closer she got the more she could see what drew her companion's attention. The small child was dirty and covered in bruises. The haunted look in his eyes was very telling. She knew that look well having had it herself at that age. She felt cold dread pool in her belly as Regina reached out a tender hand, gently pushing dirty brown hair behind the boy's ear. It may have been curly had it been clean but now it hung near his ears in lank strands. His oversized clothes did little to hide the abuse he was likely suffering. Regina offered him a tender smile and stood back up as he ran towards the other children now with a bright smile on his cute round face.

"What was that about?" The photographer asked.

Regina made a small noise and shrugged her shoulders. "He fell and I helped him up that's all."

That wasn't all, Emma's internal lie detector pinged, the hair on the back of her neck stood up when Regina offered her Mona Lisa smile and gently took Emma's arm, resting her hand in the crook of her elbow.

"Shall we continue our walk or do you have other places you need to be?"

"Um…I need to head to my next destination…I need to check in to my new hotel."

"Where is that?"

"Uh…Limerick."

"That's in Munster Province. Not too far from here."

"No apparently about an hour drive?"

"About give or take a bit on that." Regina shrugged.

"So um…"

"I'm finding myself rather peckish. Why don't we have lunch together before you get on the road?"

The photographer blinked and then dipped her head. "All right. Is there anything nearby?"

"Doolin Café is close if you'd like to go. It can get rather crowded with tourists but the food is good and the service is superb."

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Wonderful, shall I ride with you so that you don't get lost on the way there?"

"Uh well that might be a bit of a problem." The photographer pushed her hair back with her hand.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well…uh…better to show you then explain honestly."

The woman's brow furrowed, her dark sunglasses and hat hid her face for the most part but it was still easy to read her emotions as if her face was so expressive that it just gave it all away.

* * *

"A portrait of whom?" Regina asked watching as Emma pulled open the hatch of her little rental car and showed her the large frame that had a blanket tucked around it, hiding the subject from sight.

"A woman actually. I found it in this little antique shop and couldn't pass it up."

"And you didn't send it back to the states why?"

Emma paused fiddling with the keys for a moment and then shifting her weight from booted foot to foot she tried to figure out how to explain why she couldn't seem to part with the mysterious woman's portrait.

"I don't know. I just…I can't do it."

"All right, well this will be a tight squeeze but very doable. Shall we?" Regina shrugged as though this bothered her very little.

The photographer opened her mouth and then shut it with an audible snap. "Sure." Really what else was there that she could say?

* * *

"Are you going to take your sunglasses off?" Emma asked as soon as they sat down at the small table in the cute café Regina had suggested near a black and white wall papered wall. The café was cute inside, tiny and warm. It was still strange though that Regina had yet to pull off her sunglasses especially since the lighting was dimmer than the bright sunlight outside.

"I had forgotten I had them on still."

The photographer's brow furrowed at that. How could she forget when the light was low in here? She watched enraptured as tiny hands pulled the black frames from her pretty face. Bright green eyes stared back at her and for some strange reason she found herself utterly…disappointed at the color. For some reason she'd thought they'd be a warm honeyed brown. She shook her head, taking a sip of her water to try and hide her disappointment.

Throughout lunch, Regina remained silent, her eyes traced over the faces of those around her but she seemed tense and distracted.

"Well um…I guess I should get going. I can take you back to your car if you'd like?" The photographer finally broke the strange silence that had befallen them.

"There's no need. I'm meeting a friend in the next few minutes. Thank you for having lunch with me."

"Of course…um…so I guess I won't see you again?"

"Oh I'm sure you will see me again. I am often traveling throughout." The vague answer unnerved her but the photographer dipped her head.

"Should I give you my phone number?"

"I'm sure that would help me find you in the near future. You're not leaving for another few weeks correct?"

"That's right. I'll be here at least another two weeks."

"Then I'm sure I'll see you again Emma."

"You too Regina."

* * *

There was something light about returning home. Regina sighed as she glanced around the fields of Underhill. The fae folks lived here in peace, never aging, always happy. The colors were brighter in Underhill. The lush emerald green taking on a brighter hue than in Overhill. The flowers were brighter as well and smelled sweeter. She was happy to shed the shoes she'd worn in Overhill. She didn't need to worry about her feet being torn here. The grass was so soft it was like walking on a cloud and she sighed happily at the connection she felt with her homeland. The bright blue of the sky and the warmth of the sun beat down on her as she walked, taking in a fragrant lung full of air.

"Regina!" A pretty melodic voice called and yet she found herself tensing as her silent private space was suddenly invaded.

"Snow, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Her voice was flat, she was irritated and doing very little to hide it.

"I'm glad you're home. We've been missing you. It isn't quite the same without you here." Snow rushed to her in that slightly ungraceful way that a fae shouldn't possess but somehow she did and it made her all the more adorable…and annoying to the other though no one else seemed to feel that way towards Snow. Yet another thing that set her apart from her kind she supposed.

"What do you want?" She asked, resisting the urge to grab and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Tinkerbelle was just here and Robin has been coming around again…and oh Regina it's so exciting!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Robin! He's asking to court you! And Nuada…I mean Killian said if you wanted…"

"What?" Regina's honeyed brown eyes narrowed. "He said what?"

"He's asking Killian for permission to court you." Snow's pretty features twisted into a frown. "This doesn't please you?"

"If I wanted to be courted I'd have gone to Silverhand myself. But because I don't…I won't be. Robin may think because I refused him, he can go behind my back to force my hand but it won't happen."

"But Tinkerbelle said…"

"Tinkerbelle is allowing her own need to interfere in my life to run wild. She's done enough. Now leave it be."

She twisted and stalked away, fists closing and loosening as she made her way towards her home. The beautiful apple tree stood directly out front of the hill she called her own. She smiled brightly at the sight of it growing so strongly.

"Hello darling." She said softly as she traced her fingers of the trunk. "I'm glad to see you doing so well. I know it's been a while since I've been home but you're still growing strong."

"I wondered when you would arrive."

"Nuada…or should I say Killian. Is that the name you're going by now?"

"In Overhill only." The swarthy man grinned at her and lifted his hook, the one he favored from time to time to touch her cheek. She allowed the touch without a word but took a step back when his hand retreated. It was best not to allow Silverhand too close to her after the last disaster.

"What are you doing here?"

"I see Snow got to you before I could…pity that. I wanted to discuss things with you."

"I've all ready heard Robin is trying to force my hand."

"You play fast and loose with the Gods Regina. The Gods and me."

"I do what I have to do to survive Silverhand. You've never meddled in my affairs since the first and last disaterous time and I've frankly had enough of everyone trying to do so."

Killian's smile fell and he looked to the ground. "I'm sorry…for everything that happened."

"You double crossed me to my Mother knowing exactly what she would do with the knowledge."

"I didn't…I swear I didn't know what she was planning Regina."

"Because of you I was trapped, enslaved for years. While the person I truly loved was killed right before my eyes. Because of you and everyone else. Leave it be Killian. You've done enough damage to me." She twisted around, bare feet guiding her towards the door of her home.

"I refused his request."

"As you should've. I would've come to you had I wished for it to come to pass."

"Tinkerbelle came to me. She said you've been spending a lot of time in Overhill. You've always favored the humes, looked out for them in ways none of us has in several years."

"There's a little boy…he's being abused…I'm bringing him here as my foster child to raise. Do you object?"

"You know I don't. The Tuatha de Da'nann have always favored children. If he is being harmed, then I have no objections to you bringing him here to live." He took a tentative step toward her obviously believing now that he'd agreed to her request that she'd soften towards him.

"Good; if that's all."

"It isn't…Overhill will feel Robin's wrath with my refusal. He is a God after all."

"I doubt he'll cause much damage."

"I would see you happy Regina. After this many years…"

"It isn't enough Silverhand."

"Tinkerbelle mentioned…there might be someone…" His voice was tentative again, not roguish and cocky like it could be.

"Perhaps there is. Only time will tell."

"If you choose to bring this person to Underhill…I'd give you my blessing."

"Even if it was an adult hume?"

"If they make you happy…I would see it done for you…despite the anger it will bring down on us to allow you to do so."

"Then why are you willing to do this for me?"

"I wronged you greatly in the past…I want to rectify that…and if this small measure will do so I will allow you to do as you will. Underhill is your home…as it is mine and many others. Bring her here if she proves to be the one you've desired for so long."

"You know about her?"

"Not much escapes my notice. She's beautiful Regina…truly…if you don't want her…I wouldn't mind pursuing her myself."

"Keep your slimy paws to yourself." The brunette snapped, waving a finger in a threatening manner at the King of the Tuatha de Danann.

He laughed, "There's the fire I've been waiting to see again. This woman is proving to be good for you Regina."

"Stay out of my affairs Silverhand."

"As you wish." The King grinned at her and she found herself all the more angry because of it. He'd done what he'd come to do and now that he knew what he needed, he didn't have to worry. The one he'd wronged so long ago would have it righted after so many years of heartache and loneliness. He couldn't foresee a better way than if he himself had set everything in motion.


	6. Chapter 5

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author's Notes: Now that con is over for business you'd think I'd have time to breathe but I don't. I'm crazy busy as always but I managed to eek this chapter out in between various other things I have going on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always if you feel so inclined let me know what you think! ~ Scarlette**

* * *

The rains came on unexpectedly. The storm raged on outside the windows of Emma's hotel room. The photographer blew out a breath as she tried to figure out ways to cut the boredom. She had wanted to take pictures of Saint Mary's Cathedral and try to cut over to see and photograph King John's Castle but that was proving extremely difficult with the squall-like weather that had seemingly blown in overnight and continued to rage on showing no signs of stopping whatsoever. The winds were so strong, she hadn't dared to attempt to venture outside. She had gotten as far as the lobby of the Woodfield House Hotel before witnessing a person trying to walk outside almost get blown back against the doors when a strong gust appeared seemingly out of nowhere before she'd turned around and headed back upstairs to her room. She'd managed to get some editing done on the photographs she'd taken so far and had a conversation with August before the boredom of being stuck indoors truly set in. Now she found herself attempting and failing to pay attention to a station the hotel had set aside that played movies for their guests. Of course she would usually get a kick out of Vegas Vacation but right now, Clarke Griswold and the antics of his insane family weren't quite doing it for her. She stared up at the brown accent wall with its white floral pattern and then glanced at the white washed ceiling after flopping down onto her back. This was killing her mood, staying indoors had always done that to her. She supposed she could pull on her running shoes and go use the hotel's small gym but that didn't really appeal to her and she found herself to slothful to even make a move to change out of her yoga pants and tank top and into proper running attire.

She remained on her back staring at the ceiling when her phone rang. She arched a brow before sitting up and pulling the little device towards her. It was a number she didn't recognize but instead of sending it to voicemail as she always did in the states, she found herself picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Emma?" A low, melodic voice carried over the line and she found herself unknowingly grinning as she recognized the caller.

"This is she. Hello Regina."

"Oh so you recognized my voice? I was afraid I might sound different over the phone and you wouldn't be able to tell who I was."

"Your voice is kind of distinct actually. What's going on?"

There was a pause, "You Americans and your strange way of speaking. Well I've found myself in Limerick unexpectedly and I thought perhaps we could get together and have drinks? Given the weather it might be best if I come to you."

"It's rather bad outside. I didn't know Ireland could have weather like this."

"It's rare but not unheard of I'm afraid. My grandmother used to say it was because the Gods were angry."

"And they don't get angry often?"

"On the contrary, they do. It just takes a lot to get them this angry."

"Right okay. Well um…if you'd like to come to my hotel, I'm in the Woodfield House Hotel. There is a bar downstairs. I can meet you down there."

"Should I go ahead and come over?"

"Can you give me like twenty minutes? I'm kinda in lounge wear and I doubt anyone would appreciate that sight."

"I think you'd be pleasantly surprised Emma. I'll meet you in the bar in twenty minutes then."

"Right, okay. I'll see you then Regina."

Hanging up the phone, Emma jumped up and ran a hand through her un-brushed hair. Her fingers tangled and she tugged them free with a grimace. She had a lot of work to do in twenty minutes.

* * *

"How is it with weather this bad she manages to look that good?" Emma muttered to herself as she peered in the doorway of the bar, red painted walls with their black wooden paneling offering a rich warmth to the atmosphere that wasn't readily available outside. It was too dark, too foreboding, and too windy. The wind blew harshly and rattled the windows and doors. She shuddered as she shifted, her braided hair swinging back and forth with the movement.

She felt underdressed next to Regina who was sitting at the bar in high black stiletto boots and a deep blue dress with a low dipping back. A string of pearls rested against her exposed collar bones set off by the simple pearl drop earrings she wore. Her black hair was sleek as ever, her makeup done to perfection. Red lips were tilted up as her green eyes remained locked on the young bartender, whose fair face burned with a blush as he obviously tried and failed to keep his eyes to himself with the beautiful woman sitting in the red leather seat across the black wooden bar from him.

The photographer watched as Regina uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, her dress riding up to reveal the tops of olive toned knees. She leaned forward, lifting a martini glass and taking a sip of the drink. The bartender watched attentively as green eyes focused on him briefly before turning as though feeling the photographer's eyes on her.

"There you are." She called out with a small smile. "I was beginning to worry I'd been stood up."

The photographer brushed her sweaty palms on her tight jeans as she made her way towards the beautiful woman. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never. I was just talking to Liam here while I waited. Should we grab a table or…?"

"Sure," Emma dipped her head and nodded. "Liam can I get a Guinness pint?"  
"Of course, I'll bring it to you." The young man dipped his head, then looked back at Regina. "I'll see you again Miss Regina?"

"I'm sure you will." Regina offered him a small smile before looking at Emma. "How is the photography going?" She slipped to her feet, grabbing her little black clutch from the bar and her glass before moving to one of the high-topped tables across the bar.

"It's proving difficult with the weather."

Regina hummed and dipped her head, "I am sorry about it. I know the weather can be a bit unpredictable here at times but it's normally not this bad."

"It's not like you're responsible for the weather Regina. It's no one's fault."

Regina's small smile held a hint of mischief and a bit of something else but she merely lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip of the clear liquid.

"May I ask what you're doing in Limerick?"

"I was here on business when the weather got bad. I decided as it were to stop for the day and thought perhaps since you were likely locked inside as well that I would see if you'd like some company."

"You're a welcome distraction from the boredom that was beginning to set in."

"You don't like to sit still do you?"

"When I was young, I was very hyper. I could never sit still…"

"I bet that drove your parents insane." Regina offered with a small smile. It wasn't like her usual Mona Lisa smile. This one seemed so genuine and the photographer found herself giving into it and revealing personal information about herself that she normally would've never shared with someone that was practically a stranger.

"I never knew my parents. They abandoned me on the side of the road as an infant. I was bounced through the foster system until I aged out and my friend August and I stayed together. We were both foster kids together so once I was old enough, we got a place together and just tried to forget."

"I was unaware…I'm sorry. Truly."

Emma shrugged, lifting the pint to her lips. She took a sip of the dark, thick drink and set it down on the table with a small clink. "It was a long time ago. I've all but forgotten what that's like now. I got lucky. I found August and we got through everything together. When he aged out, he stayed close by and he kept me on track, made sure I didn't do anything stupid like end up in jail or something."

"He sounds lovely. I'm glad you had him."

"Me too. We've been together a while but we've lived together ever since I got out."

Regina nodded, "I think I would've liked a brother."

"Are you an only child?"

"I have a half sister that's a few years older but we aren't close…in fact I believe she hates me."

Emma's brow furrowed, "Why would she hate you?"

"I think she resents me for my relationship with our Mother. But honestly she got rather lucky to be raised away from her." The brunette lifted her martini glass to her ruby lips and took a small sip before setting it back on the table.

"That bad?"

"Horrid in fact but I got lucky. My Father adored me and I was blessed to spend most of my childhood at his side."

Emma smiled, "That sounds nice."

"It was, he was a good man."

"Do you miss him?"

"Terribly but I'll survive. He's been gone a long time now."

"I am sorry; I can't imagine what it's like to lose someone you love."

"You learn to live without them and to survive through it." Regina took a breath, "Since the weather is so bad, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? We can stay in your hotel since it doesn't seem like we're going to be able to get out anytime soon."

"Um…sure. Okay. That'll be great."

"May I see the photographs you took in the meantime?"

"Oh, um…sure."

"Finish your drink and then you can bring your computer down. I'd like to see them on the bigger screen than just your camera. I assume of course you have them on your computer?"

"I do; I was editing them before you called."

"Then I'd really like to see them to see how they turned out."

* * *

"These are beautiful." Regina flipped carefully through the edited photographs that Emma had put on her computer from her memory card to clear up space for her next set of photographs which were supposed to be taken today but the squall had prevented that. She sighed with a small shake of her head as she turned to face the woman seated on her bed with her laptop open in front of her. Her heels were kicked off near the door. It had surprised Emma how petite Regina actually was but she thought it suited the brunette perfectly.

"You have a real talent. I think I told you that before but seeing them like this…"

"I'm not as good as others I'm sure."

"I disagree. I think you're better than most." Regina continued to click through the pictures before she stopped.

"What's this?"

"Oh…um…remember how I told you about that portrait I bought?"

"This is it?" Regina looked over at her, a finely plucked brow arched.

"Yeah…it's really strange though. I can get a clear shot of everything but her face. It just…blurs out."

"Where is it now?"

"In the car…I didn't want to bring it up and with the weather being what it is…I worried it would get ruined and I couldn't bare that."

"You're very fond of her I take it?"

"I suppose…I can't really explain it. I'm sure she's long dead. I mean how could she not be? They don't exactly paint portraits like that anymore."

"Her dress looks English. The square scooped neckline gives it away."

"You've seen a dress like hers before?"

"Oh yes…it's a design typical of the 1700's. Give or take a little on that. Of course I can't be sure but I'd place it roughly in that time period."

"I forgot you're an art curator."

Regina smiled softly, "I'm sure she's beautiful…whoever she is."

"Yes…stunning truly."

"I'd like to see her. Perhaps if the weather lets up you can bring her inside. I'd like to see what she looks like."

"Of course…I'm…I'll um…"

Regina twisted, looking at the blonde standing so close and shifting her weight from foot to foot. "You don't want me to see her?"

"No, I…" Emma took a breath and released it slowly. "She's just…I just…"

"It's all right. You don't have to show her to me. I just thought I could help you figure out who she is but I understand if you prefer the mystery."

"I just…I guess I'm afraid that if I know who she is…suddenly she won't be so…"

"Important?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well my offer still stands if you'd like my help but if not I understand completely."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Author's Notes: Well this took a hot minute and I apologize for that. Life got completely insane for a bit there but now I'm finally done with this chapter so here it is. As always if you enjoy it please let me know. -Scarlette**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Underhill. Not that most days in the Kingdom of the Fae weren't but today the sun seemed to shine brighter, the colorful vibrant lush scenery seemed to glow just a bit brighter and the sounds of birds and the whispered steps of two fawns could be observed if one were to stand still long enough. Idyllic didn't even begin to cover the place that no mere mortal could truly comprehend. It would take too long and the brightness of the place often hurt their eyes until they adjusted.

"Regina!" A musical voice called to her as she tended her beautifully growing apple tree whose fruit was hanging low and richly red on the branches. She stood back to her full height, the short skirt of her dark purple dress falling in light waves around her. It teased her mid thigh and revealed the toned expanse since she'd chosen yet again to go without shoes. Fairy folk weren't very fond of them in all honesty and Regina was no exception.

"Aine…I mean Kathryn. I was unaware you were coming by."

"I wanted to see you. It's been too long." The beautiful statuesque blonde stood in front of her, resplendent with her long blonde hair and beautiful gold gown that looked as light as air. Like most things in Underhill, there appeared to be an unnatural glow around everything and Kathryn was no exception especially since she was the goddess of love and beauty.

The goddess reached out her long slender arms and wrapped them around the smaller woman. "I have missed you so." She whispered into Regina's hair causing the darker of the pair to smile sweetly. Aine's natural sweet scent was only complimented by the green Irish bells woven throughout her hair that brushed against Regina's temples as the goddess hugged her closer.

"I have missed you as well." Kathryn's beautiful face lit up with a bright smile.

"I am sorry I haven't come sooner. Things have been complicated." She began.

"Yes, your brother was quite content to force my hand." Regina pointed out dryly causing the taller of the pair to flinch.

"Yes, I'm aware of what my brother has done. I spoke to Silverhand myself but he'd all ready made up his mind. You weren't to be his."

"I was yours once." Regina pointed out softly which caused the goddess to smile softly. "But it was my decision then and I would've never agreed had Silverhand tried to force me to be as he did all those years ago."

"I miss those days. You know I've always loved you."

"I know; I'm not completely oblivious to the feelings we both once shared with one another."

"I am afraid that it was my actions that even allowed my brother to see you in the first place. Had I known that in introducing you to him as my lover that he would later think to try to make you his…"

"It isn't your fault. I made the decision to be introduced to your brother due to the closeness you both shared. I wanted his approval and apparently I received it. In abundance."

Kathryn nodded, "I know. I am sorry though. He knows enough of your history to know not to do this, I'm unsure what was in his thoughts to do so."

"He wants to own me. That's the simple truth of it. Much like Leopold did."

"The only difference is Silverhand refused his request this time around."

"Leopold held a lot of power in the situation and had the backing of my Mother to help force Killian's hand."

"Is that the name he's chosen to use?" The goddess wrinkled her nose.

Regina smiled at the cute gesture. She'd always loved the way Kathryn could still look so beautiful making such a scrunched face.

"I felt the same the first time I heard it. It's lacks the elegance of the name you've chosen."

"We need to be careful in Overhill. Speaking of which, I heard you had developed a lingering interest in a mortal from there."

"There is something there but I'm unsure of what that may be just yet."

"Are you willing to find out?" Kathryn asked, her eyes softening as she noted the look on Regina's beautiful face. She wanted nothing more than her former lover to be happy.

"I am actually. I adopted a boy." She blurted, almost desperate to change the subject from her lingering fascination with the photographer.

"I had heard; how old?"

"He's five. His name is Henry. He's so sweet. I only recently brought him to Underhill."

"I'd like to meet him when you're ready of course; I know you've always been as fond of children as I am."

"Yes, I can all ready tell he's a special boy."

Kathryn smiled softly. "Did Silverhand approve of his arrival?"

"Yes, of course he did. His people are very fond of children and are especially protective of them. When he heard about Henry, he immediately agreed." She left out the fact that Killian was only trying to butter her up. Kathryn didn't need to know that.

"I myself have always been fond of children. I know you are too which is odd given…"

"My nature or what I am?" Regina arched a brow and then smiled and shook her head.

"I don't mean to offend you Regina."

"You don't; you're right. The Leanan Sidhe aren't known for being fond of anyone. In fact we're known for our need to have independence and our fondness of arts."

"And draining your victims." Kathryn laughed which caused Regina to employ the same scrunched face the beautiful goddess had used earlier.

"Only when necessary. It's not like I'm fond of that part of my nature."

"You're the only one I know that feels that way."

"Well, there aren't many of my kind left. Only a handful and I suppose the most ruthless of us were the ones that were going to survive no matter what the circumstances."

"It's very true; we've seen it play out in nature time and time again. Why should we be any different?"

"The goddess of love and beauty sanctioning violence. What a strange place Underhill is becoming."

"Hush, don't make fun of me." Kathryn smiled softly at her.

"I'd invite you inside…" Regina trailed off.

"But your new son wouldn't be ready for that. I understand and I certainly don't blame you for being protective of the boy."

"He's just started calling me Mommy."

"Well that is rather sweet, how do you feel about that?"

"Happy; I've always wanted a child and now I have one."

"I'm happy for you. Honestly. I will help soothe my brother's pride you have my word on that. In the mean time, please be careful. Right now he's hurt and angry and he may do or say something he doesn't mean. Once he's settled, I'm sure he'll see the error of his ways."

"You two are still as close as ever. Don't let me come in between you. I wouldn't forgive myself for that."

"We will always be close, he and I. And we will continue to get along as best we can. In the meantime take care of yourself and your boy…and the mortal."

"I will."

* * *

"Mama! You're back!" Henry raced to her side as soon a she stepped through the front door of their home. He was grinning brightly, the bruises on his precious face were fading and he was beginning to come out of his shell. He seemed to truly enjoy her presence and she his after he'd gotten over his initial fascination of the "Pretty Lady that rescued me!" He was proving to be a very good child, obedient and sweet but with a mind of his own that clearly thirsted for knowledge of his new surroundings.

"I am. I'm sorry it took me so long my dear boy but I received a visitor."

"Was it the man with the strange hook hand?" He grinned brightly and she shook her head, remembering the boy's fascination for Killian's silver hand.

She laughed, brown eyes sparkling and shook her head as she sat down the basket she'd filled with apples. She was pleased to learn that Henry adored the fruit almost as much as she did.

"No my love. It was someone else, a dear friend that I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Oh, so it made you happy to see them?" Henry's eyes were wide as he looked up at her as she made her way closer and knelt near him so that they were at eye level.

"It did, I've missed Aine very much."

"Do you love her?"

"I did very much and apart of me always will but our time has long come and gone." Regina didn't believe in holding anything back from the child in front of her. He had been through enough in his few years in Overhill, seen and did things no child should ever have to see or do. He deserved many things and her honesty was one of the things she thought he deserved.

"Besides I'm having so much fun with you," She smiled brightly and reached out tickling the child's soft belly, which caused him to squeal loudly and laugh brightly.

"Are we going to make our pie now?" He grinned brightly at her, red faced from the excursion of laughing and playing with his new mother.

"Yes, we are. It's to be our dessert tonight so it must be ready as it's the best part of the meal."

Henry grinned and grabbed her hand as she reached for the basket she'd set down. The child amazed her with his ability to adapt and love. She would do the same for him, she vowed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Author's Notes: I'm sorry this one took me a while to get up. I went to a show last weekend with my business and I'm still trying to recover a week later from it. Staying up all night Saturday wasn't the brightest idea in the world on my part. Nor driving eight hours on said no sleep the very next day. I'll try to get the next chapter up much quicker even though I have another show or two to get prepared for next month. I hope you all enjoy this as I worked quite hard on it to get it out this quickly. If you feel the urge to let me know that'd be pretty awesome. It really does motivate me to keep going. ~ Scarlette**

* * *

Over the few days that the weather finally started to brighten, Emma had made great progress with her photographs. She was pleased to see the growth in the photographs she had first taken till the current time. She only hoped it was enough. The day started out relatively normal for her. She'd packed her car the night before; careful of the portrait she had yet to send back even though August fairly insisted she do so the night before.

"Emma what is the point in carrying that heavy thing around? It's going to get damaged. At least if you send it back here, it'll be safe. I'll even not take it out of the crate and leave it in your room if that's what you're worried about." He'd insisted.

"It's not that August. I know it can get damaged…I just…I don't know. I can't seem to part from it. Is that stupid?"

He sighed, letting the air puff out across the line. "Emma, the woman is long dead you know that right?" His voice was gentle but held a note of firmness.

"I'm well aware she's not amongst the living anymore."

"You can't fall in love with the picture of someone you've never met."

"I never said I was in love August." She protested, feeling her fair cheeks flush with blood. She was glad he was back in the states for she knew her expression would give it away clear as day.

"Emma," He spoke softly, "She's dead and gone. It's time to let go. You don't even know her name. She'll be safer here than traveling all over the country of Ireland with you in the back of a hatchback that's probably seen better days."

"Har har…it's not that bad."

"Surely driving with something that big in that tiny rental isn't comfortable."

She twisted a golden lock of hair around her finger, nodding in agreement before she realized what she was doing. She pulled her fingers from her hair and sighed.

"Well you do have a point on that one."

"Yes I usually do when you choose to listen to me which is rare."

"Yeah right." She snorted, listening to him snicker for a moment before she spoke up. "I just…"

"I know you don't wanna share her. I could hear it when you called me and asked me about her; it's why I didn't ask you to send me a picture of her with your phone. I won't look at her or pull her out of her crate or anything of the sort. Okay?"

"I'll think about it."

"Well eventually you're going to have to be parted from her. It's not like you can cart her through airport security. Besides the frame alone looks like it weighs a solid ton."

"It is quite heavy." She agreed, flopping back on her hotel bed and staring at the white washed ceiling.

"It'll take her a few weeks to arrive by the time you get back home if you wait to send her. If you send her now, she might be here when you get back and then you won't be parted from your mysterious dead lady for that long."

"You make it sound so appealing." She snarked.

"Don't I always? It's the writer in me."

"Laugh it up dummy," She muttered and he laughed.

"Where are you heading off too tomorrow?"

"Aran Islands. They're supposed to be beautiful. I'm looking forward to shooting them."

"Weather improve any?"

"Strange as it flared up, it's back to normal again. Regina seemed as surprised about it as I was."

"Is that the art curator you keep talking about?"

"Yeah, we met at the Cliffs of Moher."

"Huh…you haven't sent me a picture of her...is she hot?"

"She's quite attractive yes." She offered once again glad he couldn't see the blush heating up her cheeks. Regina was beyond attractive, she was gorgeous but there was something not quite right about her that continued to persistently bother Emma every time she was around the strange green-eyed brunette.

"You gonna hit it before you leave?"

"What are you living vicariously through me or something?"

"Hey you're the one that went to an exotic country not me."

"Ireland isn't exactly exotic."

"It sure beats Boston and besides why shouldn't you knock boots with…what was it they call the girls...oh yeah bonny lass?"

"That's Scottish you idiot."

"Whatever it's close enough."

"I'm so glad I didn't invite you to come along; you'd offend the locals and get us thrown out of every pub from here to Dublin and back."

"Been hitting a lot of bars huh?"

"Shut up."

"Been hitting him with Miss Regina?"

"I'm gonna go, my brain is fried and I gotta get up early tomorrow."

August snickered, "Well let me know how it is when you actually get around to you know going heels to Jesus."

"Ugh…dumbass August." She muttered to herself as she pulled herself into the tiny rental car. Carefully she folded her knees up, not enjoying the cramped feeling but more prepared to endure it than give August an opportunity to snoop at her now prized find of the entire trip.

She pulled the door shut and took off down the streets, bearing towards the Aran Islands Ferry. She was thankful she intended to stay the night on the islands rather than trying to make her to her next destination in the dark. As confident a driver as she was, she wasn't that confident. She wasn't exactly familiar with the roads and the narrowness of them in the dark didn't seem like a great idea to brave. The Aran Islands hotel wasn't far from the ferry docks, which she was grateful for as she intended to lug her suitcase down to the hotel before venturing out of the village to continue her work. Her camera bag hung heavy from her shoulder as she eyed the portrait, covered with it's sheet and sighed.

"Wish I could take you with me…maybe August is right…maybe I do need to ship you back stateside." She shook her head, "As if I didn't appear crazy enough…now I'm talking to an inanimate object." She blew her breath out, letting it lift her heavy curls from her forehead before dropping back down and pushing the back door closed once she grabbed her suitcase. It was time to get going and despite the heavy feeling in her gut, she was happy to continue her next venture.

* * *

The sleepy village she'd been picturing had been shattered by her brief trip around the village. She did however enjoy the cheesy sweaters (jumpers!) and listening in to the locals talk in the traditional Irish tongue. That had been entertaining in ways she'd never thought possible despite the shock that went through her system at being so far away from everything she knew. It was nice to get out of one's comfort zone she thought to herself as she slowly made her way on foot towards a small rental bike shop where she could rent a bike to cycle out to the iron fort of Dun Aengus.

She was looking forward to seeing the famed structure but also the stunning views of the Atlantic she'd seen in other photographers' works. She wanted those shots for herself and her portfolio too and she was determined to get them no matter what it took. Plus the added bonus of being able to say she'd tromped all over a fort built in the Iron Ages. That had to be seriously cool to claim. Or so she hoped, maybe make her seem more exotic than she actually was…maybe not so standoffish…funny she wasn't acting that way here…maybe the change in environment was forcing her to get out of her armored shell a bit. That was a nice thought.

The bike rental was kept in a small stone building, which made her smile. She snapped a photo quickly. There was something charming about the white stone building. She zoomed in on a yellow sign that said Helmets prevent injury then pulled out her cell and snapped a photo. She'd send that to August since he often rode his motorcycle without a helmet no matter how much she yelled at him. Sometimes he'd wear it long enough to shut her up before he'd pull it off and stuff it in the back leather bag he kept on the sides of his bike.

She had never been big on the motorcycle though she'd ridden it a few times. She much preferred to keep her feet on the ground. The fact that she was even considering renting a bicycle was a bit unheard of for her but she was looking forward to giving it a shot despite the thought that she might fall and break her camera. She took a breath and let it out slowly; she'd break her arm or leg long before she'd allow her prized possession to get even a scratch. With that thought in mind, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

* * *

The fort of Dun Aengus was strange looking from afar. The worn grey stones walls were all that remained and they looked to be crumbling steadily but they still stood as an impressive sentinel that shot up from the cliffs nearby. The remains consisted of three dry-stone ramparts with a fourth that was steadily crumbling. She snapped a few photos as she approached but was more interested in the cliffs and with the walls as a backdrop than anything else. The wind picked up as the waves crashed against the rocky shoreline. Ireland really was a beautiful lush place she thought to herself as she focused her camera while balancing the bike between her legs. She'd have to get off eventually if she wanted closer shots but for now she was content to try and see what she could do from a bit of a distance. She approached slowly, snapping a photo of the two plaques noting that they had English as well as Gaelic on them. She liked that; the bronze was worn with age but was still very legible. She'd have to show that to August when she got home. He'd like that too being that he was fascinated by languages in general.

Aiming a shot from the entranceway to the fort she almost missed the person coming towards her until she lowered the camera from her face.

"Maidin Mhaith," The man standing only a few feet from her greeted and she blinked a bit shocked at the fact that she'd missed him all together until he was practically standing in front of her.

"Good morning." She uttered, unsure if the man even spoke English or not. He was tall, dark, and handsome in ways she supposed women liked. His dark looks combined with his baby blue eyes likely made women swoon but she felt no inclination to do anything of the sort.

"Ah, I be apologizing. I was unaware ye didn't speak Gaelic." He dipped into a bow and she arched a brow at the strange behavior. He had a strange air about him, something wasn't quite right. It was a bit like Regina though with the small brunette she didn't feel unnecessarily uneasy. This man however made her feel extremely uneasy and she found herself backing up a few steps. The man's easy smile fell a bit at her behavior but then it was back with a mischievous tilt.

"No need to run lass. I won't be harming ye."

"You speak very strangely you know?" She resisted the urge to lift her camera as though it would provide some form of protection. She thought about reaching for her phone but who was she going to call that could get to her quickly? There was Regina but she was back in Limerick.

"Apologies lass. It's been a while since I've been in Overhill."

Her brows furrowed, the deep V appearing in the middle of her forehead. "Overhill?"

"Aye, it changes me speech patterns I'm afraid."

"I don't understand." She took another step back, almost tripping over a loose stone in the process but unwilling to put her back to the strange dark man.

He smiled at her but made no move towards her. "May I be asking ye name lass?"

"Why would you need to know my name?"

"Ah, well that be something of a secret." His scruffy face broke into a bright smile again.

"Then why would I tell you my name if it's a secret?"

"Ye be Emma yes?"

"How did you…"

"Regina's bonny lass yes?"

"You know Regina?" Her hackles rose as her suspicions continued to build. Who was this strange man and why did he know Regina?"

"Aye, I be knowing her quite well. Me friends call me Graham."

"Is Regina one of your friends Graham?"

"Aye, that she be."

"Where is she?"

"She be home, I be asking to take you there."

"She's back in Limerick right? I just came from there a few days ago. I'm on a bit of tight schedule."

"That not be a problem lass." He promised, taking a few steps towards her. She backed away as soon as he drew near steadily keeping him at arms length.

"Why would I agree to go?" She asked.

"Well I not be the one that wants to see you. I be merely acting as a messenger."

"Well who does? If not you or Regina."

"He be telling you himself when I brings you to him."

"And why would I agree to that?"

"Well ye don't really have to agree but I don't want to be hurting ye. Ye don't deserve that."

"You're insane." She twisted, finally putting her back to the strange scruffy man and taking off in a zig zag pattern in case he tried to shoot her across the grass and in the direction she remembered parking the bike. If she could get there, she'd have an advantage at least or so she hoped. She didn't anticipate the rock that tripped her nor did she think the strange man would use it to his advantage and tackle her into the ground. The air knocked from her lungs with a whoosh as his body slammed into hers. Her beloved camera sailed through the air and landed on what she hoped was a soft patch of grass. Wheezing and trying to get her legs underneath her was proving difficult to do but she continued to struggle, despite the burning in her chest. They must be making quite the spectacle but no one came to help. She slammed her fist against his hand as it tried to lock her other arm down to the damp grass. She tried to gasp another breath but his weight pushed down continuing to keep her air firmly cut off. She struggled and then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

**Overhill and Underhill**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Author's Notes: I started working on this a week ago but it took me this long to finish it up. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy and as always if you feel so inclined please let me know. I'm working on several other things at the moment as well as my business but I'll try to get this next chapter posted in a timely fashion. ~ Scarlette**

* * *

Emma groaned softly as her senses slowly began to come back. One by one until she made the mistake of opening her eyes. The throbbing at the back of her head was horrible. It felt like someone was using a jackhammer to pound out the back of her skull. Her eyes snapped shut before the hazy shapes of wherever she was formed into a cohesive picture. This may be a problem, she thought hazily. She slid her hand along her side, feeling a few bruises and what might have been a broken rib…god she hoped not…then to her pocket. Her phone was tucked inside, somehow managing to stay in place during the fight.

She tensed, remembering suddenly the danger she may still be in. She jerked, eyes snapping open as she forced her likely concussion to the back of her mind and tried to take in the sights around her. She was no longer looking up at the beautiful blue sky out near Dun Aengus. Instead she was staring up at some sort of flowing blue canopy. She frowned as she looked around. Were those vines creeping up the walls? Were those flowers really that pink? She blinked again, trying to refocus but the hazy film that seemed to coat the room remained.

The colors were too bright; the smell of the sweet flowers was too much. She wanted to fall back onto the soft surface she was sitting on and close her eyes and hope she was dreaming when she actually opened her eyes…otherwise she'd had way too much to drink or she'd been drugged. And she didn't want to think about what her strange captor had planned for her. The bed was large and soft stacked high with pillows and soft blankets. The bed itself was a bit of an oddity, curling wood and vines woven together. She'd never seen anything like it before. It too had the same strange hazy film.

"What kind of drug are they pumping me full of?" She whispered aloud, groaning as her head continued to throb.

The bed didn't look like it should be able to hold any weight whatsoever but somehow she remained completely stationary on it. She forced herself into a sitting position, ignoring the way the bruises and her pulsing head continued to try to rule over her instincts to move and figure out where she was and how the hell she was going to get out of this. A click sounded in the quiet room and she jerked, twisting to protect the softer parts of her body.

"You're awake. Aine was afraid you wouldn't wake up but I told her that wasn't possible."

"Ruby?" Emma blinked shocked at the sight of the waitress she'd met her first night in Ireland.

"It's Red actually but Ruby if you feel more comfortable." The leggy brunette grinned brightly. "I'm glad you're awake." She repeated.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Aine's house. My brother brought you here."

"Your…brother?"

"Aye, Graham. He can be a bit of a brute; I hope you'll forgive him for the rough treatment. He didn't mean to hurt you but he's rather stronger than he realizes most of the time."

"So…let me get this straight…your brother kidnapped me and you…want me to forgive him?"

The brunette's smile fell as she shifted, chewing her bottom lip. "We weren't raised in the greatest of environments until our grandmother took us in. She tried to fix a lot of the damage but there was only so much that could be done. Graham's older and he remembers a lot more than me." She frowned, "But he's still my brother and I do love him dearly. He took care of me when no one else would. He was there for me and protected me like I was his own pup."

The blonde swallowed, her brow furrowing as she tried to take in what the younger girl was saying to her. It was confusing and made her head ache even more.

"Where am I?" She decided to cut through everything and find that out first.

"You're in Aine's…"

"I got that much. Where is this house of Aine's at?" She lifted her hand, cutting the girl off effectively.

"Underhill. You're in Underhill. Did you not know that all ready?"

"What is Underhill exactly?" The blonde reached up sliding her hand along her forehead. Great she had a large knot towards the right where she'd been struck. No wonder her head was throbbing like that.

"Underhill is the land of the Sidhe…um…you're not from Ireland so that probably has no meaning."

"Not a bit." Emma agreed pushing her hair behind her ears and feeling for any more knots. So far not another but that didn't mean her brain hadn't taken a hit when she'd hit the ground. Maybe she'd scrambled something on the way down? Or the drugs were seriously good. Would it be smart to give someone with a head injury drugs? There seemed to be something innately wrong with that. Something she'd heard from somewhere a long time ago. Maybe those procedural cop drama shows or the medical shows she sometimes indulged in when the loneliness began to eat at her and she just wanted to curl up in a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey and pretend the fuzzy blanket wrapped around her was actually the warmth of another human being that loved her and that she loved in return? It wasn't like she'd ever given herself much of an opportunity to find anyone. She was so preoccupied with her work that she often forgot the day and they continued to tick past with no thought to her. That was the thing about time; it marched on regardless of whether you wanted it to or not. She shook her head, than moaned when the sensation jarred her back to her suddenly altered reality.

Ruby or Red was watching her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Oh I'm peachy, just you know your brother might've concussed me but beyond that I'm just fabulous." Emma smarted off, taking a bit of satisfaction in the way the other woman flinched. She took a breath and released it slowly, trying to stop the bile that was rising up in her throat from the movements from projecting out of her mouth. "Look this has been great fun and whatever drug induced dreams I'm having right now are surely fueled by my kidnapping so if you'd be so kind as to oh I don't know wake me up then I'll be good."

The pretty waitress furrowed her brows, "You are awake Emma. Let me go get Aine she'll help you with your head. I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder, taking off out the door that seemingly faded right back into the earthy walls as soon as it closed.

"What the hell?" Emma muttered as she laid back down, no longer feeling strong enough to support herself. The room was slowly beginning to stop spinning so she'd take that as the small favor it was. "Why's it gotta be so damn bright…looks like an LSD dream or something." She muttered to herself.

"I apologize for the brightness…I'm afraid as a mortal all of Underhill will look like this until you adjust. It will likely take a while though given that you're an adult and the Sidhe usually bring children here for they adapt easier to these types of surroundings."

Emma's eyes snapped open at the lilting soft voice. She jerked back up and glared at the beautiful woman standing just inside the room. The door was closed to the outside she noticed dizzily but unlike when Ruby had been in the room she immediately felt uneasy. Something wasn't right about this woman. There was a timelessness to her beautiful features, something that sparkled and radiated from the very core of her being.

"Then why bring me here at all?"

"For your protection. I am sorry that it resulted in you getting hurt." The woman took a few steps into the room, her gold dress swishing as her hair flashed the same bright gold. Looking at her too long hurt her eyes and caused the throbbing in her head to increase so she looked away.

"Why do I need to be protected? I've not done anything."

"On the contrary you have. My brother is hunting you and he doesn't give up easily. Bringing you here, placing you under my protection is the best way to avoid his wrath until he sets his sights on other more readily available targets for his affections."

"I don't understand, what is going on?"

"You bought a portrait recently didn't you? Of a woman in a garden?"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Everything I'm afraid. My daughter was trying in her own way to play matchmaker. It was foolish but stranger things have happened."

"Your daughter?"

"Tink, you met her in the shop. You also met someone else."

"Do you mean Regina? Where is she? Is she safe? Has she been hurt?"

"No, she's just fine. Regina is very special to me and since it was my child that made the mistake, I felt as though I owed you both a way to rectify the situation."

"I don't understand."

"Regina is a rarity even amongst the Gods. She's a Leanan Sidhe. Um…they were known as muses in Greek mythology. They inspired great artistic heights at great peril."

"You can't be serious. You expect me to believe all of this when I'm likely being pumped full of the good shit and I'm hallucinating all this including you and this place? Yeah, wake me up once I'm down from the great high I'm obviously on and then tell me all this."

"What can I do to convince you?" The woman's pretty shaped lips twitched with obvious amusement at Emma's rant.

"Lady I don't think anything can convince me until my head quits spinning like a top and threatening to crack open worse than if I had been hit in the head with an axe."

"Well that's rather easy for me to fix if you'll allow me to lay my hands on you." The woman held her hands out in front of her and damn if they weren't as perfect as the rest of her. Long slender hands with perfectly shaped nails.

The photographer eyed her warily as she approached the bed she had yet to leave. The woman merely offered her a warm smile and she nodded though she kept her eyes sharp. At the first sign of trouble she was outta here…somehow. She'd better figure out how to get that weird damn earth door open so she could bolt if the woman proved not as harmless as she appeared. Looks were always deceiving and though she felt no threat, her instinctual need to run before things could permanently harm her was flaring up in her bones.

"Fine," Emma muttered.

"Will you take my hands? That's all I'll require."

"Uh okay." She reached out slowly, hands vibrating with the effort to stay calm. Finally, they made contact and she gasped. The woman's hands were cool to the touch and softer than silk. She'd never felt skin so soft before. She glanced up, "Now what?"

"Just relax and breathe steadily."

A warm glow seemed to fill the hazy air and then Emma felt it. It started out as a niggling feeling. Something not quite right but not quite wrong; the pain was retreating slowly. The pounding became less and then non-existent. The bruises she could feel forming on her ribs and other parts of her body now that the pounding had disappeared from her head were becoming less painful too and then the woman withdrew her hands and the soft gold glow was no longer there. The room was just as hazy as before that didn't seem like it would ever go away.

"What did you do?"

"I healed you, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah actually. So…you're Aine?"

"I am but you may call me Kathryn if you feel more comfortable with that."

"Why Kathryn?"

"It's the name I go by on the rare excursions I make to Overhill. It's very draining though so I do my best not to go often."

"Right," Emma took a breath and released it slowly.

"I've sent Ruby to retrieve Regina. Perhaps seeing her will help you make sense of things."

"I don't know. This all still looks like a dream."

"I understand. Lay back and rest. I'll bring her to you when she arrives."

"How do I know you won't just kill me in my sleep?"

"I'm not my brother. I'm the goddess of healing and beauty. You're safe here Emma. You have my word."

"I don't trust you."

"You'd be well within your rights not to. I won't try to change your mind."

"Great now that that's established…"

"Aine, what have you done?"

"Regina?" Emma asked wearily watching as the woman in question stepped into the room from the strangely hidden doorway.

She was dressed differently than she'd ever seen her. Her brow furrowed at the strangeness. That same haze seemed that hung around the room and Aine also clung to Regina. She was dressed in a deep purple and silver dress that appeared light as air. Her feet were bare and her hair was pulled back in an intricate set of braids that allowed the back to flow freely down her back.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Regina took a few steps into the room and paused when Emma tensed and Kathryn's face remained smooth and serene, a mask she wore when things were about to go very bad very quickly.

"Your eyes…they're not green…"

"I…"

"This is what she really looks like Emma. In Overhill we have to hide who we are for fear of being recognized." Aine offered.

"Emma…"

"You're the woman in the portrait, that was you wasn't it?"

Regina hesitated before she dipped her head. "Yes, it is me," She didn't offer an explanation. "Aine, would you excuse us?"

"Of course, call out if you need me. I'll be close by." The goddess floated out of the room leaving the other two occupants.

"Regina, what is going on here. That woman talks in circles and I don't…"

"I know. It's confusing but I'm here and I'll make this right. I promise."

"Why didn't tell me who you were?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Emma's silence said it all. Regina offered her an indulgent smile. "I'm sorry you were brought into this unwillingly on my part. I couldn't stay away and now I've put you in danger."

"I don't…I…This doesn't make any sense Regina."

"I know…and I'll explain it all you have my word."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When will you explain it all?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but Regina you should see this."

"What is it Aine?" Regina twisted looking back in the doorway where the beautiful blonde draped in gold stood.

"I found this when I stepped outside." She took a step into the room and held out her hand. Resting in her upturned palm was a black raven's feather.

"It can't be."

"I'm afraid it is. He's found you."

"Who has found you?" Emma asked, slipping to her feet behind Regina's smaller figure.

"Wōdan."


End file.
